


Unweaving

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Magic, Prompt Fic, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was not content with asking.  (A five-sentence ficlet, because I fail at structural restrictions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unweaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [betony](http://betony.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [arthurian mythology, nimue (& or / merlin), if i had a heart, i could love you](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/149434.html?thread=4428474#t4428474).

Nimue has never met anyone else who sees the whole pattern of the world, the threads and currents that weave everything from the smallest speck of dust to the thoughts of men, and the knots and grains where a steady, patient hand can reach _just so_ and nudge a leaf or a life onto a new path. The simple reassurance that she is not mad, that she has a gift and a path (for no one can see their own thread in the tapestry without aid, just as no one can see their own face except reversed and in a mirror), would have won her to Merlin's side... and then he was kind, and took the time to listen, and teach, and ask her aid in his own spells as he sought to bring Arthur's dreams to life.

But he was not content with asking.

And so when she reached _just so_ to undo the knot he tied in her soul, to bind her eyes and heart from seeking Arthur's harm, her fingers trembled as she worked and she tore her heart entire. And for that, she will never forgive him, until he sees all his dreams decay and feels her pain returned, redoubled, to nestle in his bones and eat him hollow, as she is hollow now.


End file.
